


One Last Time

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Gen, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Post-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: During a skirmish gone awry,  Dedue finds himself staring death in the face. Dimitri triggers a pressure plate rigged to explode and his loyal, faithful retainer takes his place so that he may flee. In his final moments, with the enmy hot on their tail, Dedue reflects in his life... And his loved ones. Those both left behind... And those that went before him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro (mentioned), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Dedue Week "Shield" and inspired by my husband's girlfriend saying "what if FE3H people died like Merlin from Kingsmen" at 3am. So. I'm so sorry for this.

*click* 

Dedue rushed forward, placing his foot on the plate as he pushed Dimitri to the side. The runes on the trap glowed red, the magic within them seeming to shudder with anticipation, flames ready to consume the unfortunate soul that just trigger the pressure plate. He did not regret what he had just done… But even still, fear gripped him. There was no way out of this. This was the end. 

"D-Dedue!" Dimitri scrambled to his feet and rushed over, looking down at the feet of this man that had just… His eyes went wide. "No no no…" The frantic king started looked around, desperate for a solution to just… Pop up in front of him.

"You're majesty, you must go. The enemy will be here soon." Dedue urged, standing still as stone so that he could speak before… Before the inevitable. 

"N-no! Dedue I cannot leave you here! There has to be…" Now Dimitri was sobbing, frantically searching for a way. A wire. A heavy rock. Anything. "There has to be a way…"

"Dimitri…" His heart wrenched at the way the King choked up at the sound of his name. "It is alright."

"No! Its… Its not. Dedue… I-I can't lose you! You are so dear to me, I ca-… Oh goddess what… What am I going to tell Ashe…?" 

Mentioning Ashe while Dedue was trying his hardest to stay put together… Slowly he brought a hand up to his heart, gripping the metal pendant afixed to his scarf. He hesitated, this was making things so morbidly real now. He would be leaving behind his beloved fiance… His king… His friends... the fear and sadness finally broke the surface. He plucked the item from his scarf, giving a soft and tearful kiss before holding it out to Dimitri. "Take him this… And-" he got quiet and looked behind them as the noise of approaching enemies grew closer. "Please. You must go. Allow me to be your shield one last time."

Dimitri started to argue… But he knew that it would do no good. And if he were to call here… Dedue's sacrifice would mean nothing. "I'm so sorry, Dedue…" He whispered as he took the pendant and tucked it away. "Goddess be with you."

"And with you, King Dimitri."

As Dimitri fled, disappearing from sight… Dedue took a long, slow breath to steady himself and shifted carefully to face the enemies that were closing in, drawing his Axe to make it seem he was simply covering his King's escape. Dedue's grip tightened on his weapon as he saw the first of their pursuers appear. Now in the forefront of his mind, he saw his friends and comrades. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette… People whom he shared his academy days with. People with whom he formed unlikely bonds and fought alongside in the war with the Empire. Seeing each of their faces in his mind, hearing their voices… It brought him comfort.

3… 

As they closed in, Dimitri came to mind. His king. His dearest friend. The man that had saved his life so many times over. The man he swore his life too and became his shield. With this, his life debt was repaid and the future of both of his beloved countries secure… But more than that… Dimitri would live on. This gave him peace.

2…

Finally, just before they got close enough, his mind wandered to Ashe. So many things flashed before his eyes. The many firsts they had shared together, their adventures in cooking, the good times, the rough times… The night he asked Ashe to be his husband. Such fond and happy memories, ones that gave him the courage to face his fate. He only hoped that one day, Ashe could move on and find love again. 

1…

As group surrounded him and the leader went to swing, he took one last deep breath… And stepped back. There was a flash, a searing pain… And then nothing. 

But the light soon faded and found himself overlooking Dimitri, handing over his broach to Ashe at the rendezvous point… It seemed that he had remained tied to that last personal item, so tearfully handed over just before his death. It was… Tough to watch, but he was glad he could not hear Ashe breaking down into heartbroken sobs, clinging to Dimitri who was very much doing the same. The other seemed solemn… Sad at his passing, trying to both comfort the pair and urge them onward. 

"Dedue…?" A woman's voice called, sounding a bit hopeful but also sad. He jumped, not expecting to have been spoken too in this odd purgatory, and turned. Before him stood two people he thought he would never see again… 

"Mother…? Mia?"

His sister moved first, running over and throwing her arms around her now very grown up big brother. He caught her with ease, nearly crying already just because he was able to hold her close again… But when his mother came over and hugged him tightly… A stray tear managed to break free. That is how they stayed for some time… Until Dedue pulled away to explain. To tell her why he did what he had. Everything from when he was saved right up until his final moments… But he was silenced with a soft hand on his lips and a knowing smile from his mother. 

"You may tell me later… But for now, come. It is time for you to rest, my son." She headed softly, taking one of his large hands in hers. 

He gave her a smile in return and, with his little sister securely in the other arm, they walked together, until the light reclaimed their weary souls once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Dedue ;-; I love you. I promise. Lol


End file.
